We Weren't Born to Follow
by x.He.Loves.Me.Not.x
Summary: I looked at him, watching the movie, and for the time ever, I thought Johnny Cade looked pretty damn cute.


**Disclaimer**- I only own Ruthie

* * *

I like to read. A lot. I guess I'm what you could call a bookworm. I read everything; books, newspapers, cereal boxes and anything I passed walking down the street. I spent most of my weekends at the library, reading as much as I could, since my brother was too cheap to let me buy my own books. Before my parents died I was allowed to buy all the books I wanted but after they were killed, Darry rarely let me outta the house with more than a dime. If I wanted to read I had to go to the library.

Steve- my brother, Sodapop's, best friend- though reading was a waste of time. His motto was, _you can't learn nothin' 'bout the real world with your nose stuck in a book. _We didn't always see eye-to-eye.

I left the library just as it was about to close. The librarians knew who I was- they know me by name- so they always let me stay right up until closing time. I never actually checked out books because staying at the library gave me an excuse to stay out of the house all day. I didn't always like being home.

I didn't notice who they were but two guys came flying by- knocking me over- as I stepped off the library steps. I could tell by the way they were dressed that they were socs- probably chasing some poor greaser- so I knew they weren't going to help me up.

"Ruthie Curtis, what are you doing with your butt on the ground?" Two-bit Mathews laughed, walking over to help me up.

Two-bit Mathews is my best friend and probably my favorite outta the gang. He always made me laugh especially when I wanted to cry; his goofy grin made me smile. But my favorite thing about Two-bit is- aside from Johnny Cade- he doesn't try to force me to talk again.

Ya see, I haven't spoken a word since my parents died almost three years ago. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy tried to be supportive but they hated it. They never actually said anything but I could tell. Dallas Winston, Dally, thought I was annoying- being a baby- and thought I should just get over it. Darry almost knocked him in the face for saying that. I didn't like Dally but I put up with him because of Johnny. Johnny needed all the support he could get from us because of his shitty parents; so, if Johnny liked Dally, I put up with him.

"_Hey, Two-bit,_" I learned sign language, so I could still talk to the guys, "_I tripped._" I lied to him. I didn't want to start a fight with a soc.

"Klutz." He smiled at me.

The gang understood sign language but they rarely used it. I spent an entire school year teaching them. But most of the guys just talked to me.

"Come take a walk with me," Two-bit threw his arm around my neck, "I owe your brother 50 cents."

"_I told you, you aren't a good gambler,_" I signed to him, "_But you never listen to me._"

"Oh, stuff it," He said, "Besides it was Soda, I figured I could hustle him."

"_No one can beat Soda, well…except Darry_" I pointed out.

"Well, I know that now," Two-bit sighed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, "I'm just out fifty cents."

It took us five minutes to reach the DX- Soda was working and didn't get another day off 'til next week- today, the DX was swarmed with girls.

"Hey Soda," Two-bit said, "Hey Steve." I waved to both of them.

Soda gave us his movie-star smile and Steve just waved in our direction. Steve was okay for the most part, I guess. Like I said before, we didn't always see eye-to-eye, we sometimes butted heads. But for the most part we got along just fine. Unlike with Ponyboy, it didn't bother him if Soda invited me to hang out with them. I didn't go very often but when I did I usually kept to myself and didn't bother him. I guess that's what Steve liked about me, I didn't bother him.

"Hey guys," Soda bounced over to us, "Got my money, Two-bit?"

"Double or nothin'," Two-bit said, checking out some blonde who was staring at Soda, "I'm feelin' lucky."

I rolled my eyes again. Two-bit was anything but lucky. He lost more money gambling than everyone in the gang combined. I never understood why he thought he was.

"Nope," Soda smiled, "I'm taking Sandy out tonight. I could use some extra change."

Two-bit glared at Soda as he handed away his 50 cents. I figured he would be upset about his loss for a couple days but he'd get over it. He never stayed mad at anyone.

"This ain't right," Two-bit groaned, "Double or nothin' and I would cream ya."

"Sure, Two-bit," Soda laughed, "Maybe someday."

Two-bit glared at Soda again and as always Soda laughed it off. He was never offended.

"Heya Sodapop," I saw Ponyboy walking with Johnny close behind him, "Hey Ruthie, Hey Two-bit."

"Hey Ponyboy." Soda grabbed Pony in a headlock and ruffled up his hair.

Ponyboy laughed- if anyone else would've done it he would've been mad- but I guess since he loved Soda more than anyone it was okay.

"What are you guys doing here?" Soda asked, Pony and Johnny.

"We're going to the movie house," Pony said, he usually did most of the talking when Johnny was around, "Anyone wanna come?"

"I can't leave work." Soda said but I don't think Ponyboy minded 'cause Soda never sat still through a movie anyway.

"Maybe I'll swing by later," Two-bit said, he didn't like movies too much either, "I was gonna hunt some action and some blondes."

He was always looking for a good party with a cute blonde.

"_I'll go._" I signed; sometimes I like the movie house. Everyone kept quiet there. I liked the quiet.

"Alright," Pony said, "The movie starts soon, we should go."

I waved good-bye to Two-bit and Soda and followed Ponyboy and Johnny.

"_What movie's playing?_" I asked but Ponyboy was already daydreaming. He didn't see me asking him.

"Some Paul Newman movie." Johnny answered for him, "Ponyboy wants to see it."

"_Sounds good to me,_" I signed, I'm not picky about movies, "_I like Paul Newman._"

Johnny didn't say anything after that but I already knew he wasn't going to. Johnny's my buddy but we had trouble keeping a conversation. I guess that fact that he didn't like to talk and I refused to made it difficult. Ponyboy kept daydreaming so we walked to the movie house in silence.

Today, we paid for our tickets. Usually we sneak in through an alley way door but since Dally wasn't here we decided to do things the legal way.

I sat on the end of a row next to Johnny. Ponyboy sat a couple rows ahead of us, I don't know why though neither of us would talk.

"I'm gonna get a coke." Johnny whispered to me. He left just as the movie was starting. I watched Ponyboy lean forward in his seat. I never understood why he liked movies so much. To me, they never really captured everything about the characters. I guess, it's just easier for me to get lost in a book.

When Johnny came back he had two cokes. After he sat down, he handed me one.

"I thought you might want one." He whispered to me. Ponyboy turned around and glared at us. He must've heard Johnny.

Johnny blushed but I just smiled, "_Thanks, Johnny._"

"_No problem,_" This time he used sign language too, "_If you want popcorn or something, let me know._"

I smiled and blushed this time. It occurred to me, that Johnny was probably the only one outta the gang who would offer to buy a girl something. He always liked being a gentleman. I guess Soda might offer if he was on a date- I knew Steve and Dally wouldn't. I don't think it would occur to Two-bit to do something nice like that and Ponyboy would be too into the movie to even get something for himself. I suppose Darry would but he didn't get out enough. Only Johnny. Only Johnny would do that for a girl. Sometimes, I thought he didn't deserve to be a greaser.

I looked at him, watching the movie, and for the time ever, I thought Johnny Cade looked pretty damn cute.

* * *

**A/N**- Alright, I worked pretty hard on this so let me know what you think.


End file.
